


Just like old times

by lmskitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Megatron, Electricity, Fluff, Impact Play, M/M, Restraints, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The Transformers: Till All Are One (IDW), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmskitty/pseuds/lmskitty
Summary: Megatron stops in to see how Starscream is doing as Lord of Cybertron and they get a little nostalgic. More fluffy than the BDSM epic I had planned but I'm a sucker for happy Megastar!





	Just like old times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/gifts).



> Present for Spoon who is wonderful and has provided us with many, many incredbile megastar fics! 
> 
> When writing this I had this AMAZING piece by Larrydraws in my mind warnings for it being SUPER NSFW:  
> http://empressmegatron.tumblr.com/post/137044249654/larrydraws-another-commission-for

“Does he know we're here?” Rodimus asked as they docked the Lost Light beside the entrance hall. 

“I prefer to surprise the Lord of Cybertron, given time he would be able to prepare for our arrival" Megatron said. Rodimus laughed and shook his head. 

“I could have a billion years to study it and I still don't think I could understand the relationship between you two. Anyway, you have fun tormenting each other, we’ll comm tomorrow when we’re ready to go” he waved as Megatron left towards the briefing room “Say hi to his royal highness for me!” 

Megatron ignored him heading towards the “Lord High Ruler"s location following the sound of voices echoing through the building as he turned through the corridors, there through the tall windows at the rounded table sat the Council of Worlds. 

He fought the urge to roll his optics as he caught sight of Optimus speaking at length, he could personally guarantee the words “freedom” and “rights of all sentient beings" had been dropped a couple of times in whatever speech he was droning, but that wasn't the focus of his attention, at the rounded table to the right sat his former second in command. 

The first thing he noticed was the new paint job, he seemed to be in a habit of altering his appearance now changing far more frequently than he had in the past, this time going back for his original look of blue,red and yellow, the cherry red paint shined on his hips almost enticing him to dig his digits into.

Part of him was happy to see the original colour scheme, still he frowned noticing his former seconds demeanor. He was sat wearing a crown, he should be gleeful and yet this was worlds away from his former glory, where his wings would once fan out proud as he glared and shrieked he now sat calmly with them splayed low and to his side. 

For all the council's frustration Starscream sat, staring at Optimus as though he had all the time in the world before he finally took a deep breath and stood, all eyes focussed on him, he was tall, commanding, the room hung on his every word as he spoke and as he caught his gaze through the window he showed not the slightest flicker of surprise. 

Whatever he had said seemed to settle the disagreement because he finally waved his servo and everyone got up to leave. Megatron was just about to open the door when Starscream messaged him privately instead. 

“I've got about two cycles before I have to meet the cityspeaker so you may as well head to my quarters" 

Megatron nodded through the glass at him but he was waylaid with Rattrap. Fine, he may as well meet him there. 

 

Starscream’s quarters were the same as ever Megatron smirked at the stars that hung from his ceiling and objects that lined his desk, he had always loved collecting oddities filling his quarters on the Nemesis with much the same except his room there had always looked lived in, filled with notes of poorly hidden schemes and Intel on the Autobots. How much time did Starscream spend here, he wondered as he sat on the edge of the comfortable berth, he clearly needed rest. 

Starscream walked straight into the room huffing and headed to the energon cabinet without even a greeting to his former leader. 

“I don’t even know why I bother keeping him around, assistants are supposed to DO things not TALK about them” Starscream said he sipped his energon cooly and regarded Megatron.

“Right, let’s skip the pleasantries shall we, if you’re here to gloat get it over with, if you’re here to catch up then open up and pressurise already I’m on a limited time frame” Starscream said. 

Megatron laughed instead. Starscream stood there frowning. “Fine gloat it is then, you can leave”

Megatron said nothing and watched him. Starscream glared back. “Well! Out with it!” 

Megatron stood slowly. “Cancel your appointments for tonight” 

“Seriously! You think you can just come in here and start ordering me around?!? I have duties to attend to!” He waved his arm downing his drink. “If you’re not here for a quickie then leave! I don’t have time-” 

“This berth is untouched, when was the last time you recharged?” 

Starscream stared at him almost bristling. “Don’t you dare pretend to be concerned for me!”

Megatron took a step forward. “You aren’t meeting your basic needs Starscream” He said slowly, deliberately. 

Starscream frowned “Oh! And what do I need Mighty Megatron, your spike? If I wanted patronising I'd have organised another meeting with the council-”

Megatron took his face in his servos and kissed him gently. He felt Starscream jump at the action but he made no attempt to push him away, instead sighing and leaning in a little, he took his time kissing him slowly, letting Starscream tilt his head up towards him as he opened his mouth to let his glossa slide over his, relishing the moan Starscream made against him. He pulled away from him to see Starscream with his optics closed. That was more like it. 

“Cancel your appointments” 

Starscream opened his eyes.

“Starscream"

“Urgh, fine. Rattrap I am unavailable tonight. Cancel my commitments. I will comm you in the morning” 

Megatron smiled as Starscream cut off the call and kissed him again this time Starscream moved his arms up around his neck. He moved to kiss and bite at his neck speaking gently as he did so.

“You have not been looking after yourself Starscream and that is unacceptable. For that you will be punished. I want you on the berth. Legs spread. Now.” 

Starscream smirked and there was that spark of defiance, there was his former second he had missed. 

“Make me”

Fool’s energon or not he was still strong, he lifted Starscream over his shoulder easily and hefted him over to the berth. Starscream wriggled in his arms. 

“Really! Must you always manhandle me? You’ll scuff the paint!” He said lying back and resting on his elbows as he stared at him. 

“I gave you an order Starscream” Megatron murmured straddling his former second sitting at the edge of the berth and kissing over his former second’s things, ghosting over his panel as he slid his servos over his chest and back down in slow movements. Starscream looked at him with shuttered optics, burning red in the dimly lit room. 

“Fine!” He sighed and spread his legs invitingly. “I’m waiting” 

Megatron watched him lie back and shook his head his fingers dug in sharply scratching down the pristine thighs and marking the paint. 

“Ah!-You Brute!” He dug his nails into the sensitive seams between Starscream’s hips and thighs and he hissed arching his chest up. 

“Cable ties. Now.” 

Starscream huffed and reached under the berth for a box, it was littered with interface toys and bondage equipment. 

“You only wanted the cable-” Starscream hissed trying to push Megatron away from it but Megatron put his hand over Starscream’s mouth shushing him as he reached down with one hand and he tipped the contents onto the berth finding all manner of useful equipment inside, Starscream exhaled under his servo trying to pry his arm from off his chest clearly embarrassed. Megatron let go of him and smirked reaching over to pick up a large grey and black fake spike with ridges, it looked not unsimilar to his own. 

“Why Starscream I’d say you almost miss me”

“Oh shut up, I always said it was the only part of you I liked anyway!” He mumbled crossing his arms. 

There was plenty in there they could work from, a ball gag and electro-whip looked particularly enticing. For now he settled on the restraints. 

It took a moment or so but primus if it didn't make them both a little nostalgic, in the good old days he would come back to his quarters with Starscream already on his berth waiting, they’d tie him to the rig on their ceiling and on particular nights he would hang him there with his wings trussed up and a fake spike vibrating against his array while he worked on reports at his desk and watched him, admonishing him whenever he overloaded, waiting until he begged sobbing for him to frag him. 

But that had felt like eons ago when they had all the time in the world to destroy and repair each other. Now they had mere cycles. 

Megatron took a step back to admire his work. Starscream legs spread to fit Megatron between them, his servos tied tight together over his head, a collar around his neck with a chain perfect to fit around Megatron’ servo. 

“Enjoying the view?” Starscream asked. Megatron hummed and reached over to place the ball gag into Starscream’s mouth. He gave him his worst look as he did so. 

“There. Perfection” 

Starscream wiggled frustrated, he was always one to be fragged rough and hard and now dammit. Megatron loved to make him wait for it. 

He sat at the edge of the berth reaching forward to add another interesting toy to Starscream’s body, electric clamps to his wings with a paired device showing a dial that went up to 5. Starscream stared at him wide eyed as Megatron experimentally flicked the dial to 1. Starscream writhed and bucked as a light electric volt ran through his wings. 

Megatron chuckled. 

“Look how perfect you look Starscream” He said leaning down to kiss at his neck, fingers playing with the sensitive seams between his hips, ghosting over the yellow of the glass on his chest and the vents of his fans which whirred trying and failing to cool his overheating body down. “I much prefer you like this”

Starscream wriggled again. Megatron licked over the yellow glass and downwards watching his gaze as he did so before he reached Starscream’s panels.

“Open for me” he whispered. Starscream smirked as best as he could behind the gag and made no attempt to do as he had demanded. Megatron frowned and pressed the dial to 2. Starscream yelped, drooling behind the synthetic material and his panels clicked open, spike pressuring instantly. 

“Mmmh!!” He moaned as his optics shut as Megatron swallowed his spike down in one smooth motion as the shock to his wings left his body writhing, he licked up and down over the grey and red spike maintaining his gaze with Starscream who shuddered servos grasping against the restraints. 

Megatron let his glossa slide down to lick the outer seams of his valve and delve inside sliding over and back against the sensitive nodes within. Starscream closed his optics panting hard against the gag and moaning. 

Megatron tasted him slowly, savouring him. 

“You look so good like this Starscream. Part of me wishes the whole of Cybertron could see just how beautiful you are, to know just how good you taste.” 

He licked again, using the point of his glossa to tease the sensitive node in circles, he felt Starscream try to squeeze his thighs tight to his head, failing against the restraints. If his servos were free he’d have his helm in them fragging his face already as they used to. Starscream’s fans stuttered and Megatron smiled. 

He slid his servo down to slide one of his fingers inside the slick valve, keeping his tongue making smooth circles on the node as he did so, adding in another finger when he felt appropriately stretched and pushing them in and out at a slow maddening pace. He loved to watch him as he did this, Starscream was always so expressive but in the berth it was beautiful to watch. Starscream’s hips rose and fell desperate for more, trying to rub against him and yet Megatron held him down tightly, he whined against the restraints, Megatron chuckled picking up the pace with his fingers and his glossa, he could see Starscream’s wings twitch as he got nearer and nearer to overload kissing and licking at the swollen node and suddenly, cruelly Megatron stopped and sat backwards and reached for the next toy out of the box. 

There was muffled swearing from behind the ballgag and an attempt at kicking him which failed. Megatron reached forward and whipped him hard across the chest with the electro whip instead and Starscream moaned. 

Pain and pleasure mixed together leaving him shaking and drooling. He looked at Megatron with pleading eyes and arched against him as though asking to be hit again and Megatron obliged loving the sound of the crack of it against his metal and the marks in his pristine paint job. The electricity dancing over his beautiful frame Starscream left moaning behind the gag.

Megatron smiled, a weaker mech would have found punishing Starscream to be difficult, how can you hurt someone who once overloaded solely by having their wings bent? 

Easily Megatron found. You take away when they crave more. 

He stopped completely, putting the whip to the side and considered his next move looking over Starscream’s frame as he did so. Starscream frowned at him, his valve dripping. Megatron ignored it and licked lightly at the fluid at the tip of his spike relishing Starscream’s shudder. Hmmm. Now there was an idea. 

Megatron looked in the box to his side ignoring Starscream’s swearing at him and brought out a blindfold covering Starscream’s optics. He whined even harder at that wriggling against the restraints. Then he sat to the side watching him. 

He waited patiently letting Starscream’s chest rise and fall before he carefully slid his servos over the marks they had made in his chest. Starscream gasped arching into the touch. Megatron slapped his hand on him putting him back down. He stopped again letting Starscream shiver before touching him again sliding his servos to his spike and ghosting over the rim of his valve but not touching him directly. Starscream arched up again desperately. Megatron hit him down again. They continued this for a while as he watched Starscream’s wings twitch with the force of trying not to move to Megatron’s touch. When he felt like he had had enough he straddled his chest removing the ballgag. 

Starscream said nothing panting, he slid his thumb into his mouth and Starscream sucked on it desperately. Perfect, this was exactly how he wanted him. He finally agreed to the code and opened his panel, his spike pressuring almostly painful. He slid his servo over it hissing gently. 

Starscream tried to move his helm forward, he could sense what he was doing but couldn't reach. 

“Please-” 

Megatron ran his hand over himself and moaned. 

“Please what Starscream”

“Please let me touch you, touch me anything, come ON I’ll call you Lord again just take this stupid blindfold off or let me suck your spike I can’t-” 

Megatron sighed and took the blindfold off. 

“Oh thank Primus-” 

And then put the ball gag back in. Starscream wriggled trying to move his head away utterly APPALLED and frustrated and loving it. 

Megatron leaned back on his calves letting his servo slide up and down and watched Starscream’s gaze on his spike pleadingly. 

He reached under and unclicked his valve panel reaching his fingers inside to stretch himself as he ran his servo over his spike slowly squeezing on the head. Starscream’s fans spluttered arousal flooding his system as he watched him optics half lidded desperate to touch him, at the very least thankful that he could watch him now. 

Megatron moved down him and took the false spike. For a moment Starscream thought he was going to use it on himself and nearly overloaded at the concept of that alone but instead Megatron moved it gently inside and out of Starscream, pushing it all the way to the base and holding it there, even with how aroused he was it was a tight fit. Starscream looked at him confused. If he was going to spike him then-

Oh frag yes. 

Megatron lined Starscream’s spike up to his valve and slid it inside taking a moment to adjust, it had been a while since he had used anything in there aside from his own fingers. He moved a little grinding against him back and forth before Starscream thrust up to meet him. He frowned holding his hips down hard not allowing Starscream any room to move. Grabbing the chain around his neck and pulling tight. Starscream whined. 

“Where you given permission to move Starscream?” He asked and Starscream let out a shaky moan behind the gag as Megatron turned the dial up on the clips on his wings. He shook violently Megatron caught sight of him making a gesture with his fingers and instantly turned the dial off and reached to take the ball gag out, hand coming to stroke his cheek as he did so cautiously. 

“Frag me, ride me please Lord Megatron come on I know how hot it gets you when I call you that-I need I can’t-”

A slew of pleading erupted from Starscream as he stared up at him utterly under his control. Megatron smiled. Fine. He may as well give in, he had always been calm and composed but even he was finding it difficult, spike aching with the need to release. He ground down on Starscream’s spike, back and forth gently before picking up rhythm and bouncing on his hips driving it deeper and harder into his slick valve and out. 

He tried not to laugh, now that the ball gag was out Starscream would not shut up vocaliser hitching and moaning and pleading words without sentences of “Please Megatron frag me, yes, so good, so good untie me I need to touch you I need you- oh frag Megatron~” 

Megatron relented and untied Starscream’s servos needing more. Starscream immediately grabbed his helm and pulled their mouths together, glossas sliding over each other in a deep and heavy kiss. Now that he was free Starscream took the opportunity and rolled him over easily overpowering him with the help of the fools energon. 

Megatron found it hard to complain as Starscream took his legs to his shoulders and drove his spike in hard and fast beads of condensation running down the yellow of his chest, one of his servos reaching over to pump Megatron’s spike in hurried movements. Megatron moved his servos to grip his hips and pull him harder with each thrust groaning encouragement as he did so.

He was so close, so damn close and ever it was too much. He reached for the dial turning it all the way up to five and watched Starscream break apart in front of him. 

He screamed, beautiful and overcome completely with the force of it as he overloaded hard, the force racking through his sensitive wings driving the sensations to his limit and making him thrust into Megatron hard. Still his servo kept up its pace and at the sight of watching him still overloading Megatron roared his own. 

Starscream got off of him and lay there, they let their fans cool down, covered in fluids. 

 

“Washcloth?” Megatron asked and Starscream sighed and pulled one out of his subspace removimg the false spike from his valve. To his surprise Megatron rolled over and began cleaning over his array and frame gently, turning off the clips and removing them kissing the marks they had left one by one. Starscream pulled him into kiss him weakly. 

“I don’t think I’ve overloaded that hard since we took over that autobot base and you fragged me on Prime’s desk” Starscream smiled. 

Megatron laughed wiping himself clean. “That was a good one.” 

Starscream lay there watching him clean him. “I won't..I’m finding recharge difficult. There will probably be some kind of catastrophe and I’ll have to get up it’s easier if I-”

“Prime, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus are all in the vicinity. Whatever happens it will be handled.” Megatron said stroking over the marks on his thighs. 

Starscream regarded him and then nodded as warm servos dragged him close to him as Megatron laid down beside him. It took him a while resting his helm on Megatron’s chest but soon enough he was resting. Megatron slid a servo down his face and the marks on his wings watching his face. 

Important things were felt not said, he kissed his helm and held him close happy to watch him rest in his arms, just like old times.


End file.
